


Fore!

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Mingi is fascinated to find that Jongho is uncircumcised.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Fore!

A certain level of comfort was afforded when one got to know another well enough. Mingi certainly liked to push the boundaries of that, initially only while Jongho was asleep, as the latter had the misfortune of discovering when Mingi had once woken him up by elbowing the wall mid-stroke.

Even that pretense had been thrown out the window when Mingi just sighed aloud one night, earning Jongho's attention. "I'm just going to masturbate. I don't care anymore."

Maybe it was because Jongho was so stunned that he hadn't the words to protest at that time. And after the first time it happened, he still wasn't up to it by the second. By the third, he felt burdened by the fact that he hadn't put a stop to it earlier. It was by around the seventh or eighth time that he barely even noticed when Mingi decided to tend to his needs at whatever time of day suited him. That reached its logical extent, and Jongho thought that would be as far as their tenuous relationship with boundaries went.

After Mingi had finished one night, he'd gone to clean up. When he returned it was in his most dangerous state of being contemplative. At first the glances were furtive, but the other had all the subtlety of a brick tumbling down wooden stairs. About the patience of one, too, because when Jongho caught the stare outright, Mingi came out with his question. "Jongho, do you masturbate?"

"Hyung?" Jongho thought he was doing them both a favor by dismissing the question with a laugh.

"I'm serious. I've never walked in on you. You never spend too long in the bathroom. You don't make excuses to stay behind in the dorm. I'm starting to think you don't do it."

"Of course I masturbate, hyung. This isn't a conversation we need to have."

"I'm just worried. It's not good to be pent up."

"I appreciate the concern, but I can promise you, I have that taken care of." Of course it was curt. For all intents and purposes, here was his friend crossing a major line, asking presumptuous questions about jacking off. Surely, Mingi had enough sense to empathize.

"Okay." Mingi sounded dejected.

"This really bothers you." He softened his tone, looked his roommate in the eye as Mingi gave a single, slow little nod. "I'm not pent up, hyung. I promise."

"I believe you." Mingi clearly didn't. 

He didn't know where or why Mingi got this notion, as if Jongho was wildly different from any of the other seven because he was especially discreet and strategic, but there was something simultaneously both irritating and saddening about Mingi's lack of trust in him in that regard, and Jongho would blame that for the follow-up stupidity of, "Here. I'll prove it to you." No later than the words were out of his mouth that he realized he'd just made the dumbest commitment of his life. However, if Mingi was going to meddle, then at least he could use the awkward experience as a cautionary tale to the both of them. To Mingi, to simply not ask about another member's masturbation habits. To Jongho, to not give into someone asking about his masturbation habits because they pouted a little.

"Come here." He waved Mingi over, who nodded and joined him in his bed, sitting at the end of it, but bringing one leg up to get comfortable. Jongho was laid out, phone propped up on his chest. Jongho enabled a VPN, venturing over to an American porn site. 

"You go through all that?"

Jongho nodded, though paid Mingi no more mind than that, instead focused on scrolling through the front page for something that piqued his interest.

"That's a big ass," Mingi said when Jongho made his selection.

"Hyung, it's easier if you're quiet."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

It was difficult to even get hard with Mingi watching over his shoulder, both looking at the porn on his screen and looking over at Jongho massaging his own crotch, trying to get the arousal to stick even with the sense of intrusion.

"See? You're not even getting hard."

"Hyung, it's just difficult with you watching me. Please, don't say anything." It seemed after the second time, the message got across and Mingi stayed quiet. In a way, his focus was meditative. He kept his eyes on the video, tuned out the other in his periphery while he gave all his attention to what was going on on-screen and the feeling of arousal finally started to take root. He squeezed himself, felt himself get a little harder, felt a little measure of relief at groping himself over his sweats.

The mindset worked a little too well. Almost fully hard, he'd forgotten something extremely important when he lowered both waistbands and pulled his cock out over top.

"You're uncircumcised?" It was asked loud enough that Jongho was certain the whole dorm had heard it. Mortified, his erection nearly deflated right then and there. "Sorry," Mingi repeated when he noticed what he caused.

Jongho sighed. "This isn't going to work."

"I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."

Jongho intended to glare at Mingi, but he looked genuinely apologetic to the point where Jongho just couldn't hold onto the frustration long enough. He started the video over, again brought himself to a horny, meditative state to get hard again.

While he preferred to use lube, going without was serviceable. He wrapped his fingers around himself and stroked steadily, really little different from normal. Just a little dry, taking care to keep his eyes forward and put his mind to work, self-inserting as the faceless man in the video who was pounding a woman from behind. 

He was reminded of his company when Mingi shifted a bit. He was prepared to get irritated and lose what he'd built up, but when he regarded Mingi and saw the look of open fixation, of fascination, focused entirely on his cock, Jongho felt a jolt of thrill that went straight to his balls. 

"Have you ever seen an uncircumcised dick before?"

Mingi shook his head. "I usually watch Japanese porn. And in the uncensored stuff, they've all been circumcised."

The conversation was strangely easy, and Jongho developed a point of pride in his unique feature, exaggerating his strokes to show the shifting back and forth of his foreskin.

"What's it feel like?"

"I don't know. I've always had it."

"Can I touch it?" It was good natured enough, belied no ulterior motives, and Mingi was the kind of person whose intentions were always clear and simple. Jongho trusted that this came from a place of genuine curiosity.

"Only for a little bit." He removed his hand, kept it on his own thigh to keep close if he wanted to put a sudden stop to it. Mingi's touch was slow to come, thumb and first two fingers held light around him. Even that nearly brush-light touch earned a breath from Jongho with the feel of the heat of the fingertips. He tugged, back and forth, fixed on the head of the cock partially sheathing and unsheathing with a few strokes.

"That's so cool. It feels so smooth."

It felt incredible, and the fingers readjusted, the grip got firmer around him yet. God knew the last time he had another hand on him intimately, and even Mingi's experimental fumbling felt as good as any of the other times. When his breathing indicated he was aroused, when the phone on his chest had gone by the wayside, eventually sliding off his chest and facedown onto the bed, Mingi remained undeterred by the change of atmosphere.

"How does it feel?" 

"Like a handjob." He hoped that by being honest, if the other was uninterested in going further, he would take it as an out.

Mingi only started grinning in response. "So this feels good?"

"Yeah."

"It's really nice looking. I always thought an uncircumcised dick would look funny, but it looks really nice."

"You like it?"

"What?" And that was when Mingi's hand slowed, and he looked at Jongho openly, his smile faltering a bit.

Even if he didn't want it to stop, this was for the best. Difficult as it was, he looked Mingi in the eye. "Do you like my dick?"

It was exceptionally evident that that was when it clicked with Mingi, whose gaze changed, but he picked up his pace from when his hand had started slowing. "Yeah. I like it. I like it a lot."

How'd they even end up here? Flattery, maybe the ultimate inhibitor of judgment, feeding into arousal, feeding into a pure want for just more, whatever 'more' meant. Mingi looked at Jongho's face, then Jongho's cock, then Jongho's face again.

"Do you want to-" Jongho stopped himself.

Mingi tilted his head a bit at the cut off question. "Do I want to what?"

"Don't worry about it."

It looked like Mingi would drop it, focused on squeezing, but then his hand slowed and he looked at Jongho's face yet again. "What were you going to ask?"

"Do you want to try putting it in your mouth?" Jongho couldn't even believe his own boldness, and almost buckled under Mingi's look of surprise. Then a longing stare to his cock. Consideratory, Jongho recognized.

"I've never done anything like that before." He thought that was a rejection, but then, "So if I'm bad at it, be nice."

There was no formality to it, not that Jongho really anticipated any. Just Mingi scooting down, seated but hunched over. There was laughter from the other, kind of nervous, but his eyes still creased in clear amusement. Then he just did it. Tongue first, seeming like it was circling the head, but it was prodding at his foreskin. 'Bad' wasn't even a factor, not with the way Mingi's mouth closed on him.

So much went on, a tongue sliding around while the lips were glossed with spit and working around him. He wasn't so far gone that it didn't strike him just how absurd it all was, especially when Mingi pulled off for a moment, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and offered a much more confident smile to accompany, "I kind of like the way it feels in my mouth.

He definitely liked the way it felt in Mingi's mouth, too, and when he went down on him again, a few wet swallows around him brought the tension to its height. "Mingi, I'm so close." He couldn't tell if what Mingi was doing was nodding, or just a few more passes in his mouth before he pulled back and took over with his hand just as Jongho's hips snapped up, with a low whine and a high groan. He came, but Mingi kept going, jerking him off with his own cum as it was coming.

"Too much," Jongho breathed, and Mingi thankfully let up, but still kept the hand fixed. When it was beginning to soften, and when Jongho breathed an, "Okay," Mingi went right back to playing with his shrinking cock.

"It's really cool how it just goes back in like that." Now that Jongho was mostly soft, his foreskin had swallowed most of his cock and Mingi kept prodding at it, palm rolling over it in his hand. And really, after the man had sucked his cock, who was Jongho to deny him?

He only watched, spent and sleepy. He was comfortable despite his genitals being a source of novelty for one of his group mates, unable to fight the smile that came on watching Mingi so enthusiastic for what amounted to a bit of skin. "What about you, hyung?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You know I just masturbated, like, twenty minutes ago. Besides, food's supposed to be here soon."

When they cleaned up and went out to the living area for dinner, Jongho was worried he would be held accountable. There was simply no way that the dorm didn't hear Mingi's outburst when he could make out the sound of Yunho's mechanical keyboard on a normal day.

San and Wooyoung pulled him aside first, and Jongho was getting ready to face the music when Wooyoung leaned in and asked, "Are you really uncircumcised?" Even though it was whispered, the rest of the group looked their way.

When Jongho nodded slowly, Hongjoong and Yunho also stood up to circle around him "Can we see?" San asked in earnest interest. And when Jongho sighed, and nodded again, Yeosang and Seonghwa had also gathered for the spectacle.

If his only punishment was to display his penis to the other six, then he'd take this as a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to keep the title, but the idea of naming an erotic K-pop fanfiction after a Huey Lewis and the News album was just too funny to me.


End file.
